


The Wait

by Thementalistlover2013



Category: Original Work
Genre: First Poetry Post, Happy Mother's Day, Poems, Poetry, The Wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thementalistlover2013/pseuds/Thementalistlover2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so I highly doubt anyone will read this, but it's Mother's Day, and I miss my mom, so like everything complicated in life, I wrote about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wait

~*~

I wait and wait,

But its always too late,

I hope to control my fate,

But it seems as if I've taken the bait.

 

Weeks go by,

Months just fly,

The year has finished,

And I am still unsatisfied.

 

I have not seen her,

The curve of her cheeks,

The hollow of her eyes,

I am scared of what I might find when I eventually survive.

 

I talk to her,

She says hi,

Tells me to stay hopeful,

But I can't promise to abide.

 

The time will come,

When I get revenge,

When I get to see her,

For who she currently is.

 

Those wrong will pay,

Those right will pray,

And I'll just say,

Thank you for letting her stay.

 

~*~

 


End file.
